Chill Day
by mslostnotfound
Summary: Does the greatness of frozen Cocoa have weird side effects. Can work as a prequel to Bad day.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious Tandre would have had a kiss or 17 before it was over**

* * *

_And the Grammy for Artist of the year goes to…..Tori Vega _

_The woman in question is stunned. She always wanted this moment to happen and is overwhelmed now that it has finally occurred. As she makes her way up the stairs she is still in a state of shock and scrambling to think about what to say in her acceptance speech. _

"_I want to thank my parents who always believed in me. And my sister who went to Hollywood Arts first and who in her own way led me to the path to becoming a pop artist…." The speech goes on but instead of becoming less nervous as she continues to speak, Tori begins to sweat and lose her concentration. "And….I wanna, thank my Husband and producer An….." she attempts to wipe the sweat off her forehead delicately but it returns too fast. "…An…wanna…." As she begins to pass out and fall to the ground a cold sensation takes over her._

"Ahhhhhh" The 17 year old grammyless half- latina yells after being unceremoniously woken up from her dream. She looks up into the eyes of her tormentor.

"Trina what the hell?!"

"Well excuse me for trying to do right by my baby sister" The older girl says

"What are you talking about? Why did you dump a" She looks at the object in her sisters hand "A helmet of ice water on me.?"

"It's a hundred and fifteen degrees out today and someone…not me of course…..may or may not have broken the air conditioning system when they threw a shoe at it because they didn't want to get up and turn it up themselves because they just got into a super comfortable position on the couch."

"Trinaaaaa"

"Ok fine but seriously it took me forever to find that spot and I was about to watch the episode of Celebrities Underwater I recorded the other day. I heard Joey Fatone was going to try to beat the record."

"Trina what are we going to do?" Tori asks as she wipes the perspiration from her forehead and rips the covers she slept with during the manageable night. "Dads out of town and mom said something about spending the day with a very good friend while dads away"

"She told me she had to give Gary something he left over at our house and that she would be busy running errands so we shouldn't call her unless it was an emergency"

The sisters look at each other and instead of addressing the elephant in the room move back to the original topic. "Trina its seriously stifling in here what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to a pool party at James Pearsons house."

"You got invited to James Pearsons party?"

"Well I didn't get the _actual _invitation but I'm sure it was because it was obvious that he would want me there" The kooky sister answers while giving a hair flip.

"Yeaaa sure that's probably it" Tori says distractedly while reaching for her phone so she could get on the slap

The slap

_Rex: On the way to Pearsons pool party. Remember only babes in bikinis allowed ;) _

_ Robbie: That awkward moment when your best friend makes you drive them to a party you weren't invited to_

_ Beck Oliver: At the beach with Jade. No worries about being locked in former overweight rappers Rvs for us_

_ Andre Harris: Cranking the Ac all the way up and pretending to be an eskimo. I wonder what kinda music they listen to?_

_ Tori Vega: Trina broke the AC on the hottest day of the year and I feel like I'm boiling. Tori Soup is almost done._

Tori drops her phone on the bed and flops back because typing the two sentences was exhausting.

"Oh go take a shower and stop being a drama queen" Tori raises an eyebrow at the irony "And can I please borrow your purple skirt?"

"You mean the purple skirt I haven't had a chance to wear yet?"

"I don't know Tori. I can't remember every single piece of clothing you've ever worn" Trina replies while rolling her eyes

"You know what" Tori starts before hearing a ping come from her phone informing her someone has replied to her on the slap.

_ Sinjin Replies to Tori Vegas status: You could come to my house Tori. I could fill my bathtub with ice and have our own party_

_ Andre Harris replies to Tori Vegas status: Well I was going to invite you to my house but it looks like Sinjin beat me to it __. _

_ Tori Vega replies to Tori Vegas status: umm that's…..sweet Sinjin but no thanks. I've always been curious about the lives of eskimon and eskiwomons_

A beep from her phone lets Tori know she has a new text.

_ Music man: Eskiwomon? Really Tor?_

_ -What else was I supposed to say? I didn't want to be mean besides I bet you don't know the proper term for an eskimo _

_ Music man: Tru. What time do you wanna come over?_

_ -Give me an hour or so_

"Trina you can borrow my skirt if you drive me to Andres house with a detour at the donut shop

"Let me borrow your new green bikini and you have a deal"

"Trina. You know you can't borrow my bikini"

"Right you are lacking a bit up top…ow Tori no need to throw things. You're still young, you still have time to gro- owww Tori at least the first time it was a pillow

* * *

"K Tori have fun at your boyfriends" Trina yells while Tori gets out the car

"Hes not my boyfriend"

"Yea I'm sure you go through multiple short short and tank top combinations for all your good buddies."

"Bye Trina" The younger Vega hisses as she slams the passenger door closed.

"Whooooo Party time" Trina says already over the previous conversation. She then proceeds to honk the horn twice before gunning it out of the residential area.

Tori walks up to the house and rings the doorbell while quickly trying to straighten the blue and white top that lays over her red short shorts. The door opens only a few seconds later.

"Ainngai" The handsome face of Andre greets with a smile

"Uhhh what?"

"Its how you say hello in Inuit you know the proper term for Eskimos. Robbie linked me the Wikipedia page and three dictionaries from his pear pad. He also asked if he could come over too"

"Oh" Tori says slightly disappointed "What did you say?"

"Well I've seemed to have misplaced my phone and it will probably be hours before I see that second message. By then he will most likely have found something else to do." The musician says with a grin

"Man I hate when that happens" Tori says cheerily while making her way inside. "I got Trina to give me a ride over here"

"Yea I'm sure everyone on this block knows"

"Yea sorry about that shes just so…."

"Trina"

"Yea that's it. Anyway…..we made a little detour and look what I brought" The half-latina says in a sing song voice

"Is that?"

"Yes my talented friend it is. The new Ice cocoa drinks"

"Cool. You want to have a little jam session while we sip on this cocoa?"

"Yea I call dibs on your key board"

"Like I'd let you anywhere near any other instrument"

Hours go by and after playing with the instruments for a while the two make a few sandwiches before making their way to the couch to watch Tv.

"Andre" Tori says from her side of the couch

"Yea Tor" Andre asks before taking a hearty bite of his sandwich.

"Not to sound ungrateful but it's really cold in here now."

"Yea it is kind of cold. You wanna get up and turn it down a bit"

"Not really. I'm super comfy on this couch. Guess I can't blame Trina now" The brunette mutters the last part.

"Well we could just huddle up a bit" Andre says as he moves a little closer to his house guest.

"It is the Eskimo way…I think"

"Yea I'm sure I read something about that on the Wikipedia page" Andre agrees as he wraps his arm around her.

"mmmm" Tori murmurs as she proceeds to wrap her arms around his defined middle.

The two sit like this for a while before they look into the eyes of the person they've been having more than friendly feelings for lately. It is hard to say who leans first but all of a sudden their lips join together. Already slightly laying down, as the kiss progresses Tori finds herself on her back and the cushions being pushed off of the couch. Andre puts most of his weight on his forearms as he begins to deepen the kiss. When his tongue tentatively swipes at her bottom lip asking for entrance he feels her tense underneath him. The kiss slows down and a moment later the 'friends' are shocked and looking at each other wide eyed.

"uhhhhhh"

"ummmmm"

"There must have been something in that cocoa because…." Tori says as she wildly gestures between the two of them. In her panic she misses the slightly disappointed expression momentarily on her friends face.

"Oh" a cough "Yea of course. Some weird side effect because of the freezing…because otherwise" He in turn misses her flash of disappointment. "I'll go turn the AC up a few degrees"

The Slap

Trina Vega: _Somewhere more exclusive and fifty times more fun than Pearsons pool party._

Jade West: _Things I hate: When my boyfriend buys sun block with a weak spf . Girls who flounce around your boyfriend when hes OBVIOUSLLY with someone already. _

Tori Vega: _Crazy cocoa feelings_

Robbie Shapiro: _Sinjins bathtub is huge and sharing it with Sinjn and Trina is even better_

_ Andre Harris:_ _nerriungnerk **_

* * *

**I looked at an Inuit to dictionary and it says this means hope. I do not mean to be offensive. Im not as happy with this one but when I started writing it because I was in the middle of a heat wave the story took a turn at some point. I would appreciate reviews because I have a few more ideas for Tandre since they've become my new muse.


End file.
